<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowman by CurlyNoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177770">Snowman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyNoodles/pseuds/CurlyNoodles'>CurlyNoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inspiredbythesnowmansong, MCD, Minjierasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyNoodles/pseuds/CurlyNoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dami and Bora are home for the holidays. A certain pink haired girl and Dami meet, they take it from there. </p><p>-----</p><p>TW: Major Character Death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW//Major Character Death</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>Dami sat on the park bench. She swayed to the song she hummed out into the cold air while gazing at the frozen park. The clear sheets of snow that were left undisturbed. It felt so perfectly sad. She turned her head when the sound of snow crunching under boots drifted to her ears. </p><p> </p><p>It was a girl with pink hair and a nose that was so pink it almost matched. The girl was staring at the ground and undisturbed snow that she slowly left prints on. Only did she look up when she felt Dami’s gaze on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” The girl said before taking a seat on the bench beside her. Dami nodded her head but otherwise didn’t return the greeting. Her humming came to a stop as the two enjoyed the serene scene in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>The silence continued until the girl erupted into a coughing fit, taking a minute to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Dami asked, scooting slightly closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” She said, followed by a small cough. “Do you come by this park often?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.. I’m just visiting my family for the holidays. It’s actually my first time back since highschool.” Pink hair nodded thoughtfully, glancing at Dami for only a second.</p><p> </p><p>“I come here almost everyday.. Or at least I try to.” She said with a small smile. “Its especially nice when the seasons are in full swing… The change feels nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to trust you on that one.” Dami said with a chuckle. “Are you visiting for the holidays or do you live here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I live here, but I don’t go to college I'm afraid. Taking a gap year.”</p><p> </p><p>“A break is always nice… I’m Dami by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gahyeon.” Dami wanted to talk for longer but Gahyeon’s phone rang and she could hear someone on the other line freaking out, wanting her back home. Gahyeon said a quick goodbye before walking away from the way she came. Dami decided it was about time she went back home before she caught a cold. She’ll have to come back tomorrow and see if Gahyeon is there. </p><p> </p><p>Dami walked home with a small smile. One that her older sister Bora, was extremely suspicious of. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you so happy about?” Bora asked, seeing as the same Dami who was whining for having to come back home yesterday was smiling to herself like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “I went to the park and it was beautiful. I’ll probably go again tomorrow morning.” Dami wasn’t thinking of just the park when she called it beautiful though. She was also thinking of the pink haired beauty that went by Gahyeon. </p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” Was all Bora said before walking over to the table so that they could eat breakfast. Their parents were out doing god knows what so it was just them this morning. </p><p> </p><p>“So.. Have you seen Siyeon? Or called?” Dami asked, wanting to change the subject. Bora frowned and let out a low sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“We called but she said she won’t be able to hangout anytime during this break. Something about wanting to spend time with family even though she STILL lives at home.” Bora was getting frustrated. She and Siyeon were highschool sweethearts that broke up when Siyeon found out she was leaving town for college. Bora didn’t hold it against her since Siyeon was just being honest when she said she didn’t want to do a long distance relationship but it was still considerably hard to see the girl even when she was finally back home.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s weird.” Dami remarked, a frown crossing her face. “Is she seeing someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“In this town? I doubt it. I’ll keep trying though.” Dami didn’t say anything, not wanting to encourage her sister if the feeling was no longer mutual but couldn’t get rid of the hope she felt for them. She had always silently cheered Siyeon on. Siyeon made her sister happy and that's all she could ever ask for. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Dami made sure to leave for the park at the same time as yesterday. It was tricky escaping Bora since she had spilled the beans about the beautiful park and the beautiful girl that could be found there. </p><p> </p><p>When the park bench was in view she could see Gahyeon already there, sitting down. She was watching kids frolic in the snow with a soft smile as a warm thermos sat in her hands. Her smile grew wide when Dami took a seat beside her. </p><p> </p><p>“Back for more?” Gahyeon teased. </p><p> </p><p>“I just couldn’t resist.” Dami said back with a slight blush. Not that Gahyeon was looking at her to notice it. Her nose was as pink as yesterday and Dami couldn’t resist the urge to boop it, causing the girl to jump in shock, cursing a little when her drink spilled. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit! Are you okay?” Dami asked as she fervently wiped at the drink that spilled on Gahyeons coat. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.” Gahyeon said with a light laugh, looking into Dami’s eyes to assure her. Dami was sure that the blush was back as she broke eye contact and watched as the parents gathered their kids to go home. By the time she looked back over, Gahyeon was also looking away, the soft smile still playing on her lips. “How long are you in town for?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Just until a couple of days after new years.” Dami noticed the slip of the smile. Gahyeons brow furrowed ever so slightly as she slowly nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Back to your life?” Gahyeon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Back to life.” Dami confirmed and the smile returned to Gahyeons lips but it felt sad, even if the corners of her mouth were upturned. “Do you want to take a walk?” Dami blurted out, wanting to cheer the pink haired girl up. She wasn’t sure what she had said to make her sad but Dami would do everything in her power to see her eyes twinkle with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure?” Gahyeon agreed, rather confused. She would need to text her sister quickly to let her know but the suggestion itself was very unexpected. The pink haired girl hoped that Dami wouldn’t notice the blush that spread across her cheeks. “Where do you want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Dami shrugged as she stood up, brushing the non existent dirt off of her legs. Gahyeon mirrored it as she turned to the older. “We could go walk around the shops? I still need to buy presents for my family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked down the streets, Gahyeon having to steady Dami every so often when she wasn’t paying attention to the sleek snow splotches that riddle the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>The houses were lit up with tiny lights hanging off of the roof. People all around the neighborhood had set up decorations, making a walk through the town a sight to see. </p><p> </p><p>“It smells like gasoline.” Gahyeon said softly. The smell had always made her think of winter and here it was, in winter. “What do you smell?”</p><p> </p><p>Dami thought for a second before answering. “I don’t really smell anything? I guess I can kind of smell gasoline like you said-” Dami’s words were cut short when she slipped for the nth time, only she accidentally took Gahyeon for a trip with her this time. Gahyeon groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head which was shielded for the most part by Dami’s arm. She quickly turned to see if her friend was okay. </p><p> </p><p>“Dami? Are you okay?” Dami’s eyes were closed and she tried shaking her but she didn’t wake up. Panicking, but trying to remain calm, Gahyeon fished out her phone and called for an ambulance since Dami was showing no signs of waking up. Tears pricked her eyes as she continued to try and wake the girl up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be fine. At worst she’ll have a concussion.” The doctor said, giving Dami a once over one last time. Bora and Gahyeon let out a sigh of relief at the good news. </p><p> </p><p>“You scared the living crap out of me!” Bora exclaimed once the doctor was gone. “Why the hell were you wearing vans in this snow??” Dami chuckled nervously as she looked to Gahyeon for help but she was on Bora’s side.</p><p>“She’s right, Dami. You slipped a million times… I should have just turned us right around.” Pink hair said and Bora nodded along in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“But-” Dami tried to protest but was promptly cut off by her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“No buts! You made this poor girl cry because you weren’t waking up.” Bora said and Dami noticed that Gahyeon was still teary eyed and her nose was still pink, just not from the cold. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry..” Dami muttered, dipping her head in guilt. Gahyeon shook her head softly before giving the injured girl a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“There's nothing to be sorry about. What matters is that you're okay.” Gahyeon firmly said. She only detached herself when she heard Bora gasp, thinking she had done something wrong when in actuality Bora was looking at the newcomer. </p><p> </p><p>“Siyeon?” Bora questioned as her eyes squinted in disbelief at the girl who was out of breath and was looking straight at Gahyeon. Siyeon’s eyes snapped to Bora’s, widening in recognition. </p><p> </p><p>“Bora?” Bora squealed and gave Siyeon a bear hug before letting go. “What are you doing here?” Siyeon asked. </p><p> </p><p>“My sister slipped and fell on some ice. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gahyeon. I thought- Nothing happened?” Siyeon asked, turning to her little sister. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.” Gahyeon said. “Who called you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Handong. Speaking of, go and see her. It’s almost time anyways.” Gahyeon nodded obediently before bidding Dami and Bora a temporary goodbye. “Don’t die while i’m gone, Dami.” Gahyeon said with a teasing but concerned smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Should I be worried about this Handong that has you running around?” Bora asked, teeming with jealousy. Siyeon seemed to space out for a second before realizing that Bora had asked her a question. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. Handong is just a nurse here. Gahyeon and her have been friends for quite some time now.” Siyeon said, sniffling from the cold breeze passing through the ward. “How’ve you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing. College in the big city, you know?” Bora said, ignoring the sudden topic change. “How have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh left Siyeons lips as she contemplated what to say. “Stressed.” Bora couldn’t miss the tears that seemed to flood Siyeon’s eyes before they quickly blinked them away, sniffing once again. “Glad to see that Dami and Gahyeon are okay.”</p><p> </p><p>When Siyeon had received the text from Handong that Gahyeon was at the hospital, she had naturally assumed the worst. Her parents were working so she was the only one, as usual, who could rush over to make sure that everything was okay. At the speed that she was running it's a wonder that she didn’t slip and crack her own head open. So many thoughts were racing through her head up until she saw that Gahyeon was alive and well. </p><p> </p><p>Bora’s concern quickly grew once Siyeon was spacing out again, a tightlipped frown on her lips. Her brows were creased as she continued to spiral in her thoughts. Before Bora could say anything or ask any questions, Gahyeon skipped back to her sister's side. Concern also took over her expression in seconds with one look at Siyeon. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we go home, Siyeon?” Gahyeon asked. Siyeon nodded absentmindedly and turned around, beginning to walk out. “Bye Dami! Bye Bora!” Gahyeon waved before linking arms with her sister. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A couple of days passed and Gahyeon hadn’t shown up to the park bench. At least not while Dami was there. So she sat there alone, staring at the park’s winter scenery and waiting for Gahyeon to show up.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t show up?” Bora asked when her sister had slammed the front door on her way in.</p><p> </p><p>“No… Did I scare her away or something? Does Siyeon secretly hate me?” Dami wondered aloud to her sister's amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like someone has a crush.” Bora said, stopping Dami in her tracks. She whipped her head in Bora’s direction so quickly that she stumbled to gain her balance. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not.” She stated firmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you do. She’s cute. I'll give her that but I prefer her older sister.” Bora said with a mischievous smile. Dami groaned and stomped her way upstairs, not wanting to hear her go on and on about how hot Siyeon has gotten since the last time they saw each other. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon laid on Siyeons lap as her sister combed through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you talked to Bora since you saw her?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should.. Whenever you talk to her you get this really big goofy smile.” Gahyeon tried to imitate the smile to prove her point. Siyeon laughed, playfully hitting her sister on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.” Siyeon warned to Gahyeon who was dramatically gripping her arm as if it were in the most terrible pain. “Gahyeon, don’t.” Gahyeon took the hint and released her arm, dropping herself to lie back down on Siyeons lap. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel fine, you know.” Gahyeon said. “What if the doctors were wrong?” She sounded so hopeful and all Siyeon could do was pick up the remote and turn the tv on. How many times had Gahyeon tried to convince her that she was fine only to end up in the hospital the next day? </p><p> </p><p>“I love you Siyeon.” Was all Gahyeon could say after her sister's lack of response. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Siyeon said and it took everything in Gahyeon not to break down in the safety of her sister's arms. They were both terrified of what's to come but neither would admit it.  </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the television filled the silence of the house. The sisters were too engrossed in their own thoughts to pay the device any attention. Both trying to keep a strong front for the other. What's the worst that could happen if they opened the pandora's box that is their feelings?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bora had to practically drag Dami outside of the house to go see the town's annual tree lighting. Her little sister had gone to the park this morning but once again Gahyeon was nowhere to be found. Bora, being the amazing sister that she is, texted Siyeon to confirm that they were also going to the tree lighting.  </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Dami had resorted to complaining to her friend Yoohyeon all day. Yoohyeon was actually supposed to have visited with her but after the results for finals were out, the older decided it would be best to stick behind and study while there was little to no distractions. </p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting over the small town as they joined the small crowd that turned up to watch the tree lighting. It was Christmas eve after all. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Bora exclaimed once she spotted a familiar face. “There's your girlfriend right there!” Dami had to refrain from saying ‘and there’s yours!’ Seeing that Siyeon was accompanying Gahyeon. The young girl was looking up at the tree that was soon to be lit up with such wonder and amazement in her eyes that Dami had to make sure they were looking at the same tree. Bora huffed and grabbed Dami’s arm before dragging her closer to Siyeon and Gahyeon. </p><p> </p><p>“Siyeon!” Bora called out. Siyeon turned to her with a smile and waved. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Bora dragging Dami at her arm who was very visibly gay panicking over Gahyeon. </p><p> </p><p>“Gahyeon,” Dami said and the pink haired girl turned away from the tree, a bright smile gracing her face as her eyes lit up like a million stars. Dami might just have to admit, she’s falling hard for this pink haired girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Dami! I didn’t know you would be here.” Dami couldn’t take her eyes off of Gahyeons lips as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t either. This one dragged me here.” She pointed her thumb over at her sister who was happily chatting with Siyeon. </p><p> </p><p>“Well this one has been going to the park every morning just in case you showed up.” Bora said, pointing a finger back in her direction. Gahyeon looked distressed over this news as she gasped and quickly apologized. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were waiting for me… I would have gone then.” Gahyeon said with a pout that Dami deemed the world’s cutest. “It’s been getting colder and I didn’t want to catch a cold right at the end of the year… It would be a shame.”</p><p> </p><p>The sun was no longer casting its light over the tiny town and so Bora turned everyone's attention towards the tree. There was a grand countdown before the mayor plugged in the tree and it lit up in all of its wonder. Gasps could be heard all around as families stared up at the tree with such happiness. Dami took the chance while everyone was distracted to gently take Gahyeons hand into hers. She could see Gahyeon glance at her out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t let go, she held on tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“So did you get her number?” Bora asked as she and Dami walked home. She wouldn’t tell but she noticed Dami’s burst of courage to hold the pink haired girl's hand. Dami’s mouth fell open and Bora facepalmed. “You didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Dami nodded sadly. “I totally forgot…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, usually I would be mad at you for wasting a chance like that… BUT we’re actually spending christmas with them tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“My saviour..!” Dami dramatically said as she gave a slight bow to her sister. Christmas would surely be fun. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As promised, the pair of sisters would be spending Christmas together seeing as both of their parents were notably absent during the holidays. Bora was wondering why they had even insisted for her and Dami to visit if they weren’t going to be home.</p><p> </p><p>Bora smiled at Dami who was once again holding hands with Gahyeon. The unofficial couple walked ahead of Siyeon and her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice that they're getting along.”Bora said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see that Gahyeon has a friend. She’s always stuck with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Dami wants to be a bit more than friends…” Bora hinted to Siyeon who frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“She can’t like Gahyeon.” Siyeon flatly said to Bora’s confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Look! They're even holding hands!”</p><p> </p><p>“She just can’t.” Siyeon sped up so that she was walking in front of Gahyeon. “Get on.” Siyeon ordered after she had knelt down in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a kid, Siyeon. I can walk by myself just fine.” But Siyeon didn’t move from her spot and just motioned for her to get on. Gahyeon reluctantly let go of Dami’s hand to hop onto Siyeons back. It wasn’t until she was off her feet did she realize how tired she was. “Thank you.” She whispered into her sister's ear. A smile flashed across Siyeons face but it was gone as quickly as it came. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Gahyeon. Do you have anyone special in your life?” Bora decided to ask once she had caught up with the trio. Gahyeon shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Just me and Siyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww.. Not even a crush or anything like that? I know for a fact that if you went to our college then guys would swarm over you.” Gahyeon chuckled and shook her head once more. </p><p> </p><p>“I do have a crush but I don’t really have time for dating.” Gahyeon said and she briefly met Dami’s gaze but quickly looked away when she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Bora laughed at that and continued to make small talk. Even if Siyeon didn’t approve of Dami, who was she to deny their cute little crushes? It’s not everyday Bora approves of Dami’s girlfriend afterall. </p><p> </p><p>The four of them reserved a table at a restaurant for dinner. Bora was starting to get annoyed by how much Siyeon doted over Gahyeon the whole day. She barely paid her any attention nor gave Gahyeon space to be with Dami. It was just constant whispering between the two of them while Dami and Bora pretended not to notice or be bothered by it. </p><p> </p><p>“Siyeon, can I talk to you for a sec?” Bora led Siyeon to the bathroom for some privacy. “What's up with you and Gahyeon? She clearly likes Dami so why won’t you leave the two of them alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it's not that simple, Bora. They just- they just can’t alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Bora wasn’t about to let Siyeon go until she got some answers. “Because your attitude is beginning to piss me off a little.” Sisyeon was caught off guard by Bora raising her voice. Siyeon was so close to breaking and telling Bora why she acts the way she does with Gahyeon. She could trust Bora with the information but she doesn’t want to risk Dami finding out.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I just don’t want for any of them to get hurt, okay?”</p><p>“What could possibly hurt them, Siyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gahyeon. She’s sick, Bora. She’s sick and the doctors told us that she doesn’t have much longer to live.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora stood there, speechless. </p><p> </p><p>“How long?” She finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They say a week but it could be as soon as tonight..” A few tears escaped Siyeon’s eyes and Bora instantly wiped them away, gently cupping her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Siyeon… You should have said something.” Siyeon nodded through the tears and they stayed like that for a moment. When Siyeon calmed down and there was little to no trace of her small breakdown they went back to the table. Bora grimaced when she looked at Gahyeon. The girl that had come to be Dami’s happiness in such a short amount of time. She noticed how tired Gahyeon looked even if she was smiling at whatever nonsense Dami was going on about. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart ached at the scene. Siyeon placed a hand on her shoulder, pleading for her to not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Your back!” Gahyeon said. “And what were you two up to?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows,  eliciting a laugh from Dami and a small one from Siyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing we just talked.” Bora stuttered out. Dami laughed even more and Gahyeon was too tired to notice. She was glad to spend today with Dami and everyone else but being out all day was beginning to weigh her down even if Siyeon had given her a piggyback for most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon could barely keep her dinner down as she tried to make sure that a smile was plastered on her face at all times. All Gahyeon wanted was too have a day of fun without her stupid illness ruining it. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours and probably was, dinner was over. Since Siyeon had broken the news to Bora, she found her eyes traveling to the young girl more often over dinner. How little Gahyeon had eaten and how strained her smiles looked. </p><p> </p><p>While standing from her seat Gahyeon had stumbled and Siyeon and Dami were at her side in seconds. Asking her if she was okay while she did her best to reassure everyone that she was in fact okay. </p><p> </p><p>“I called a cab for us since its too late and cold to walk back home.” Siyeon said as she pocketed her phone. While they waited outside Dami was telling Gahyeon all about her friends at college and what it was like in the city. Bora pitied the way her eyes lit up at the conversation. In this moment all Bora could feel for Gahyeon was an overwhelming sense of pity. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Instead of going home on christmas night, Siyeon had taken her sister straight to the hospital. Gahyeon was checked in and taken to the private ward since she would need to stay overnight. Bora rushed over as soon as she got the text and made her way to the hospital without Dami knowing. </p><p> </p><p>“Is she alright?” Bora asked, fearing the answer. Siyeon nodded hesitantly but Gahyeon was okay for now. “Good. That's good.” Bora sat herself down on a nearby chair and put her head in her hands, trying to gather her thoughts. She was relieved but that didn’t mean that their beloved Gahyeon was out of danger. Siyeon silently took a seat beside her, feeling the exact same. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Bora began. “When we got home all Dami would talk about was how she loved hanging out with Gahyeon today. How she’s sad that we’ll have to go back home in a week because she’ll miss her.” A sob escaped Bora as she leaned into Siyeons warmth. Siyeon in turn cradled Bora while tears of her own streamed down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon felt like death as she lay in the familiar comforts of the hospital bed. Siyeon had fallen asleep some time ago after Bora went home but she couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes just yet. She feared that when she did they would never reopen and she would never know.</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon was in middle school when she started to become a regular at the hospital. Her parents were overwhelmed and began working harder to pay off all of the bills. But she never saw them as much. She wouldn’t be surprised if they already considered her dead in fact. It was her last predicted week on Earth as their daughter and they couldn’t even bear to spend a day on Christmas with her. </p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon hated to think of how lonely Siyeon would be without her or what she would do. Hopefully move on with her life but she knows it would probably take time. She sighed softly before closing her eyes, not wanting to think about such things anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight sis.” And she welcomed the darkness that sleep brought.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The morning after Gahyeon was discharged from the hospital she made her way to her special park bench. She sat down on the freezing bench and rubbed her hands together in a poor attempt to warm them up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey stranger,” Dami said as she took a seat beside Gahyeon. “Haven’t seen you around for a couple of days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. Family wanted to spend some time together since they couldn’t for the holidays.” Gahyeon replied with her usual smile. The one that Dami had fallen so hopelessly in love with. “What’ve you been up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just spending some quality time with Bora since my parents decided to go on another day trip. I think they forget that Bora and I have less than a week until we have to go back to college.” Gahyeon chuckled as she nodded her head in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard our sisters are going on a date today… Is it true?” Gahyeon whispered in a hushed voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell her I said this but.. Yeah.” Dami whispered the last part with a huge smile. Gahyeon let her eyes wander the olders face until they caught on her hair. Dami instinctively touched it, unsure as to why Gahyeon was staring at it so intensely. </p><p> </p><p>“Your hair would look really nice in blue.” Gahyeon thought aloud. “Have you ever dyed your hair?”</p><p> </p><p>A shake of the head. </p><p> </p><p>“Never found time for it. Or made it really. Why’d you dye your hair?” Dami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to do something before the year ended.” Gahyeon said, a melancholy look painting her expression. “I only dyed it pink a couple of days before you got here actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you dye my hair blue?” Dami asked. Suddenly she felt like making time to dye her hair if it was Gahyeon who would do it. A giggle escaped the pink haired girl's lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to do it right now?” Gahyeon asked even though she was already standing, practically itching to take Dami home with her. </p><p> </p><p>“A hundred times yes.” Gahyeon didn’t waste any more time as she laced Damis fingers with her own and quickly led Dami to her home. </p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon flipped on the lights and rushed to her room to get boxed bleach and some blue hair dye before Dami could change her mind and run off. “I’ve got them!” Gahyeon called as she walked back into the living room where her test subject was looking at a particular picture that was taken in middle school. It was Gahyeon in a hospital bed and Siyeon was holding her, fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” Dami snapped her head in her direction. She hesitantly nodded when her eyes fell on the boxes that her tiny hands held. </p><p> </p><p>When all of the fun was done Gahyeon was smiling to herself as she waited for Dami to finish washing the hair dye out. Steam flowed out of the bathroom door when it was open and Dami stepped out, wrapped in a towel and with fresh blue hair. The smile that graced Gahyeons face was pure enough to be an angel's smile.. Or so Dami thought. Gahyeon was having her own thoughts about this blue haired Dami and not all of them were so angelic. </p><p> </p><p>“You look hot.” Gahyeon blurted out, followed by the two of them turning bright red. </p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you. You look beautiful as always.” The house was awkwardly silent for a minute as they stared at each other, blushing as red as a tomato. “You know there's this new year's party that some of my friends from highschool are hosting. Do you want to come with me?” Dami asked, fiddling with the wet strands of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I should.” She shook her head sadly. “I don’t really know anyone here since I was homeschooled..”</p><p> </p><p>“Bora said that she’s going. That means Siyeon might come too?” Dami said with her best puppy eyes. Gahyeon melted and nodded her head ever so slightly and Dami erupted into cheers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon felt increasingly nervous as she approached the new year's party. Sure Dami was right beside her which provided some comfort but she just got discharged from the hospital yesterday and wasn’t sure if this was the best thing for her health. Siyeon had approved it since she was going to be there but Gahyeon still felt the ungrounded fear of being left alone tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re here.” Dami announced with a smile before giving Gahyeon’s hand a gentle squeeze and heading inside. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the size of the house there were a ton of people inside. Gahyeon would like to imagine actually having gone to school with most of them. Who she would have been friends with.   </p><p> </p><p>For the most part Gahyeon stuck to Dami’s side. She didn’t know anyone there and for the most part she stood off to the side with a cup of water in hand since drinking was clearly off the table. Dami on the other hand was following in her sister's steps, taking lengthy drinks of whatever special mixture she had poured for herself. Eventually Gahyeon had to switch their cups since Dami was getting considerably drunk. </p><p> </p><p>“Dami you shouldn’t drink so much.” Gahyeon scolded. Dami turned to look at her and Gahyeons mouth fell open in shock. “Sweetie, why are you crying?” She gently wiped away the tears of the blue haired girl but they didn’t seem to stop. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I have to leave you for college soon.” She whispered faintly but it reached Ganyeons ears loud and clear. </p><p> </p><p>“College is good for you though. You have friends there and I'm sure girls are just lining up to date you right?” If Dami wasn’t looking into Gahyeons eyes then she probably would have flinched back from the words. But there was no hidden malice in the angels words. Only sincerity. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to leave you… Can’t you come with me, Gahyeonnie. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to,” Gahyeon said. Her tears welled up but didn’t let any of them escape. “I really want to.” Dami leaned in and captured her lips for a bitter kiss. Gahyeon deepened the kiss for only a fluttering moment before she heard everyone begin the new year's countdown. She harshly pushed Dami away before stumbling out of the house and away from the party. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart hurts. </p><p> </p><p>“Help.” Gahyeon rasped as her hand clenched the fabric over her heart in desperation. Someone was calling out to her but she couldn’t hear it as the blood swam in her ears and her vision was blurry with tears no matter how many were already dribbling down onto the cold pavement. Her knees buckled under her as blackspots started appearing. “Please..” </p><p> </p><p>The last thing she felt was a pair of arms wrapping around her. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Is it my fault?”</p><p> </p><p>That was the first thing Dami had said since the party. She was sober now and was sitting outside of the ICU with Bora and Siyeon. Her hands were holding her head as they kept the tears from running free.</p><p> </p><p>“No.. It’s just near her time. That's all.” Siyeon said remorsefully. “If anything I shouldn’t have let her go to the party at all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop, the both of you.” Bora said. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat before speaking. “It was no one's fault so please don’t say that.” She pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>Siyeon enveloped her girlfriend in a hug, rocking Bora back and forth. “Your right. I’m sorry.” Bora sniffled against her chest and Siyeon could feel her nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Siyeon,” Handong called out, interrupting their moment. “She’s awake now if you want to see her.” Siyeon nodded and slowly let go of Bora. She followed Handong to Gahyeons bed where her little sister was hooked up to all sorts of machines.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?” Siyeon asked. Her hand reached out for Gahyeons limp one as she held it tightly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sleepy.” Gahyeon answered. Her eyelids were so heavy that she was sure they would shut any minute now. The only thing keeping her awake was the intense pain that all of the drugs were trying to numb. “Happy new years.” She said with a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy new years.” Siyeon inhaled sharply as she willed herself to not cry. Not in front of her sister like this. Not when Gahyeon needs her to be strong. “Dami’s out there worried sick about you, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is?”</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see her?” Siyeon nodded again and reluctantly let go of Gahyeons cold hand. She made fast strides to Dami and beckoned for the blue haired girl to follow Handong. Only so many people could be in the room with Gahyeon right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Gahyeon..” Her name left Dami’s lips as she found her amidst all of the cords and machinery. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you.” Gahyeon said. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you would have told me.. Then I wouldn’t have taken you to that stupid party-”</p><p> </p><p>“It was going to be like this anyways, Dami. I’m just glad I was able to spend it with you.” A cough broke through the silence as Dami cringed and waited for the sound to stop grating her ears. “I’m really sorry Dami.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Dami’s eyes widened in shock at Gahyeons sudden confession as her body seemed to halt. Gahyeon was smiling sweetly before pain overtook her features and all of the machines started beeping. They were losing her?</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Dami said, pushing her legs to step closer to Gahyeon until she stood at the foot of her bed. “Stay with me, Gahyeon.” Dami pleaded as she sunk to her knees and grasped at the limp hand. Gahyeons eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to fight that pain that was living. </p><p> </p><p>The doctors bursted into the room and pushed Dami outside in seconds before they could even say goodbye. Dami stood still outside the door as she watched the doctors from the small rectangular window on the door. </p><p> </p><p>When the machines finally quieted down the doctors stood still over Gahyeon, taking a moment for one of them to make another move. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gahyeon didn’t make it.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon and Bora were given the news from Handong while Dami stood unmoving in front of the door. She watched with tears in her eyes as Gahyeon was wheeled out with a cloth covering her face. Dami watched intently as they passed, praying that maybe just maybe the doctors were wrong and the cloth would move with Gahyeons breath of life. That Gahyeon wasn’t gone and she would wake up from this nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>Only the cloth never moved and so reality was forced onto Dami who could only stand and stare as she was wheeled out of sight. </p><p> </p><p>It felt surreal. </p><p> </p><p>To turn back to Siyeon and Bora who were sobbing their hearts out for the lost angel while Dami cried to herself in silence. Silent sobs escaped as she tried to remember and burn into her brain the feeling of Gahyeons lips on her own. Gaheyeons angelic smile. Gahyeons silky pink hair. Every single little detail of Gahyeon that she loved.  </p><p> </p><p>Dami’s breath stopped for a moment as she brought her hands to feel her own hair. The hair that Gahyeon had spent hours bleaching and dying. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The three of them had returned to Siyeons house after Siyeon finished all of the paperwork at the hospital. Her parents were nowhere to be found and Siyeon wondered if they cared that their daughter had just died. Do they even know?</p><p> </p><p>She moved past Bora and trudged her way to Gahyeons room that was littered with her little sister's personal touches. It felt overwhelming to stand in a room that Gahyeon would never occupy. Suffocating almost. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes landed on a CD that was labeled for Siyeon. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They all sat on the couch as they watched the video Gahyeon had left for Siyeon. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Siyeon!! Gahyeon here…” The camera panned over to a park and Dami knew exactly where Gahyeon had shot the video. </p><p> </p><p>“Not to be cliche but if you’re seeing this then i’m guessing that i’m dead now.. Sad right?</p><p> </p><p>I’ve decided that I don’t want you to be sad forever though. Because no matter how sad you are that won’t bring me back or make you any happier and I want you to be happy. You have to be happy to take back those years that you wasted taking care of me!</p><p> </p><p>At least now you can go to college with your girlfriend instead of babysitting me all of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I actually really like Bora. And her sister Dami, but I think she already knows that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really feel like there's more I should say but I'm scared to say much because that means I'm </p><p>really gone… I’m really scared, Siyeon. I’m scared to be left behind but I know that you guys will think of me from time to time right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that I have to leave. I wish I could’ve stayed.”</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, I don’t want this to be long. I just wanted to say hi and goodbye. I love you all. Maybe even Dami too.” A light giggle followed. “But don’t tell her I said that. I don’t want her to think that things are moving too fast and get scared. Ah- There’s Dami now! Goodbye!”</p><p> </p><p>The screen went dark and sobs etched with pain and sorrow echoed throughout the house. How could someone so tiny leave such a gaping hole in their hearts?</p><p> </p><p>Snow still coated Gahyeons park when Dami brought herself to visit before returning back to college. She had already stayed longer than planned but couldn't bring herself to leave without enjoying the park that Gahyeon had loved so much. </p><p>But the park didn't feel right without Gahyeon beside her. The undisturbed snow that sat to her side felt like a reminder of her absence. </p><p> </p><p>So in its place, Dami made a small snowman. It could sit there and protect the park in their places when neither are present. It could sit there and watch the last wisps of winter leave. With that, Dami could leave knowing that the bench wouldn't stay empty. </p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first time posting a story so please lmk what you think!!</p><p>Also sorry Minji erasure but uhh just think of her as Yoohyeons distraction ;))<br/>I hope you enjoyed this:)</p><p>Follow me on twt @Noodles_Curly for random updates!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>